1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a mode switching method of an electronic device with multiple functions and the related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The universal serial bus (USB) is a very popular device interface nowadays, and many electronic devices employ this kind of device interface. However, drivers of some USB devices are not built in the operation system employed by the host. Therefore, the user needs to install the driver to the host first and then uses the USB device via the host, which limits the convenience of using the USB device.
To solve the aforementioned driver installation problem, a composite USB device is developed. The composite USB device includes many functions, where one function is to make the composite USB device simulate a storage device to be used as the installation source of the driver, so that the host can install the driver needed by the composite USB device when the composite USB device is connected to the host. However, no matter whether the host has installed the driver, each time the composite USB device is connected to the host, a pop-up window will be displayed on the screen to ask the user whether to install the driver. Hence, it would be inconvenient for the user to manually close this pop-up window.